


Worth It

by lamergirl



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Biting, But Not Much, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, well theres a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: He was high as fuck. That much he knew. They had taken, probably 1 too many pulls in an attempt to push out all the shit they didn’t want to think about. Being that high was always a dangerous thing for Sohinki though. It was a coin flip on whether or not it would cause him to get super paranoid or have a good time.See, here’s the thing, if he had been sober, he would have been overthinking a lot right now. He probably would have scooted away because they were too good of friends, this was just because he was kind of lonely, people were allowed to find their best friend attractive without wanting to kiss them and probably more similar bullshit. The point was, none of that shit mattered. Whether they never talked about it again or they started making a habit of this, it was a problem for tomorrow Sohinki.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, hold up, I can actually write something without any angst? holy shit
> 
> jokes aside this was fun to write and I wanted to upload it asap to make up for my nonexistence over the past month and a half. so enjoy!

He was high as fuck.

That much he knew. They had taken, probably 1 too many pulls in an attempt to push out all the shit they didn’t want to think about. Being that high was always a dangerous thing for Sohinki though. It was a coin flip on whether or not it would cause him to get super paranoid or have a good time.

He seemed to be lucky this time, and while he wasn’t sure if he could get up from the spot sitting in front of the couch, at least he wasn’t hyperventilating.

When you’re that high, time plays tricks on you. It feels like your being controlled by a child with a remote control. Some moments are in slow motion and some feel sped up. Sometimes whole chunks of time go by and you just miss that whole moment in time.

Sohinki realized that they were watching a movie after a moment. From the look at the scene he observed, they were deep in the middle of it, which made him question momentarily when they had put the movie on.

He looked up at his companion, who had managed to stay on the couch as if in Lasercorn’s face he would find the answers to his musings. He seemed to be staring intensely at the screen, though Sohinki wasn’t convinced he was really watching it. It took a moment but then he realized he was now just staring at Lasercorn’s face, and quickly turned his head back to the screen.

“Like what you see?” He heard and instantly knew that he had been caught.

“Maybe, but I’m pretty sure that’s just the weed talking.” Sohinki managed to get out and he felt Lasercorn chuckle behind him. Then suddenly he felt shifting and turned to see Lasercorn slide off the couch next to him. He landed with a plop much closer than Sohinki had expected, their shoulders touching and their faces way too close for how high they were.

“And how sure are you about that?” Lasercorn asks and Sohinki can feel the vibration of each word through Lasercorn side that was pressed against him as Lasercorn leaned in further.

See, here’s the thing, if he had been sober, he would have been overthinking a lot right now. He probably would have scooted away because they were too good of friends, this was just because he was kind of lonely, people were allowed to find their best friend attractive without wanting to kiss them and probably more similar bullshit. The point was, none of that shit mattered. Whether they never talked about it again or they started making a habit of this, it was a problem for tomorrow Sohinki. Present Sohinki was high and horny, and after a few moments of looking into Lasercorn’s eyes, he closed the distance and kissed him.

Lasercorn kissed him back right away, with no hesitation.

Now Sohinki has had good kisses before, but nothing like this. He chalked up all the feelings in his chest to how much he smoked and tried to lose himself and stop thinking. There was another little time jump where Sohinki missed the process of Lasercorn climbing into his lap and straddling him, but he adjusted easily and stuck one of his hands in Lasercorn’s hair, the other one on his lower back. It really made him wonder why they hadn’t done this before because _fuck_ was it hot.

Speaking of hot, they were both suddenly wearing too many layers. He only had to tug a little at Lasercorn’s jacket before he separated just enough to rip it off and toss it to the side. They, unfortunately, had to fully break the kiss to get Sohinki’s hoodie over his head. But once the hoodie was off, paused for a second, looked at Sohinki, and instead of leaning back in for the kiss, he started kissing his neck, and Sohinki let out a little whine.

“Wait,” Sohinki said Lasercorn didn’t seem to hear him, instead he bit down lightly on Sohinki’s pulse point, short-circuiting his brain for a moment because He seemed to know exactly how to push all of Sohinki’s buttons just right. When he could think again his voice was more commanding, “Hold on” he put his hands-on Corn’s shoulders pushing him back enough that he couldn’t lean back in.

“What?” Lasercorn said with a slight whine in the back of his throat, clearly unhappy that he was interrupted.

“My ass hurts,” Sohinki said and Lasercorn stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, his head falling into the crook of Sohinki’s neck as his body shook with laughter. Sohinki ignored the sensations from the vibrations of Lcorn’s laughter against his neck.

“I- wow, I thought you were gonna be like, ‘we shouldn’t do this,’ or some shit, but you’re just complaining about your ass!” Lasercorn gets out in between laughs and Sohinki can’t help but laugh as well.

“Your floor is hard! Can’t we get on the couch?” Sohinki says as Lasercorn’s laughter started dying down.

“I would, but I honestly can’t move right now,” Lasercorn said into his neck and Sohinki snorted.

Sohinki gets an idea and thinks about it for a second while Lasercorn starts idly kissing his neck again, making it of course harder to think. “Let me help you with that.” Sohinki finally says and manages to, in one fluid motion, push Lasercorn down onto his back and intern making it so he was now kneeling in between Lasercorn’s legs. As he hit the floor, Lasercorn let out a small, but _really_ hot, moan before slapping his hand over his mouth. “That’s better”

“Fuck, man” is all Lasercorn can seem to say in response before he grabs Sohinki by the collar of his T-shirt and yanks him back down, kissing him hard. If things were a little hot and heavy before they had entered horny as fuck mode in this new position.

Shirts were pulled off in record time and Sohinki, in his new position of power, circled his hips against Lasercorn, hoping to pull out some more of those noises. Corn makes a little noise in the back of his throat and Sohinki relishes in how hot it is.

Everything seemed intensified, every sensation doubled, it was almost overwhelming to kiss the man below him now. They were both hard as fuck and it suddenly seemed criminal that they were still wearing any clothes at all. He reached between them and started undoing Lasercorn’s belt and jeans and around there is when things started getting blurry. He remembered yanking off Lasercorn’s jeans and sticking his hand in his boxers, causing a breathy ‘ _Fuuuck_ ’ as his hand closed around his best friend’s dick. The next thing he knew Corn had flipped them over, so he was on top. Sohinki is pretty sure he made a comment about how Lcorn was hotter on his back, but he was paid no mind because Lasercorn’s mouth was back on his neck, sucking on _just_ the right spot, with one of his hands between them, hastily unzipping his pants.

Once Lasercorn got his hands around both of them together, neither of them lasted long. Sohinki came first, his head all the way tilted back with his hand gripping Lasercorn’s wrist for dear life as moaned expletives spilled from his lips.

When he came down enough to focus on what was going on, he knocked Lasercorn’s hand away and started stroking him. Lasercorn let him and buried his head in Sohinki’s neck to mumble his groan of pleasure as he came onto Sohinki’s stomach.

And that’s pretty much all he remembers.

The next morning, he is pleased to find that they had cleaned up enough that he didn’t have a sticky mess left on his chest, he still ran a damp cloth over his face and then his stomach. As he looked in the mirror. He had woken up in Lasercorn’s bed and had disentangled himself from the sheets and from a still sleepy Lasercorn to use the bathroom and now found himself examining the marks on his neck that were more visible than he liked.

“Sohinki?” he heard distantly from down the hallway and he reached over to open the door.

“I’m in here,” he said, still examining the darkest of the few hickeys on his neck, right in the spot his neck met his shoulder.

“Oh shit. Did I do that?” Sohinki turned to see a sleepy Lasercorn with a nasty case of bedhead standing in the doorframe.

“no Urkel, it appeared in my sleep,” Sohinki said dryly and Lasercorn snorted.

“Well have fun hiding that at the shoot later.” Lasercorn chuckled as he walked away toward the kitchen and Sohinki groaned.

“Do you think I could pull off wearing a scarf?” Sohinki asked down the hall hopefully.

“fuck no,” Lasercorn called back down the hall.

He looked at it one more time before going to follow him. Eh. It was worth it.

 


End file.
